


Sex in the Champagne Room

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's tired of just watching Mikey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex in the Champagne Room

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to inlovewithnight for the beta

The venue is loud and crowded, and everyone feels slick when Ray moves against them, grinding and awash with the music. The air is blue with smoke, sweet with pot. Ray’s hair is matted to his head, almost flat with sweat and the half-bottle of water he’d poured over his head. His shirt is like a second skin, glued to his body. 

Something makes him turn his head, and he sees Mikey moving through the crowd. Ray doesn’t even think. It’s all pure instinct. He reaches out, not caring what Mikey is doing, where he’s going. His hand wraps around Mikey’s upper arm, and Mikey stops immediately. After a moment, long enough that Ray knows it’s not his forward momentum from walking, he can feel the resistance as Mikey moves his arm, not pulling away but not staying still. Ray tightens his grip, seeing white around the pressure of his fingers, watching it flash blue in the club lights.

Mikey looks down at Ray’s hand then back at Ray, one corner of his mouth quirked in a smile. Ray shifts his grip, but doesn’t let go, walking off in the direction Mikey had been going. Mikey gets pulled along, letting the wake of the crowd offer some resistance so that Ray has to tighten his grip. Mikey’s going to have bruises, ones that will show under his t-shirt sleeve, dots on a map that Ray’s creating.

They clear the crowd, but Ray doesn’t let go. Instead he jerks Mikey in closer and grabs his other arm, backing him up against the wall. There are still people but they’ve thinned out, and most of the ones in the back hallway aren’t paying attention to them. They’ve got their own business going on – sex or drugs or both – and a strict policy of live and let live. Mikey makes a low noise when he hits the wall, his boots hitting with a solid thud that matches the pounding beat of the music.

Ray loosens his grip and slides his hands up and down Mikey’s arms, squeezing his shoulders and wrists, feeling him. Mikey’s head is back and his eyes are almost closed, his lashes fluttering against his cheeks like an invitation, like Aeon Flux about to capture the fly. Ray grabs Mikey’s shoulders and turns him around, breathing in Mikey’s ear as he turns his head, one cheek pressed to the wall. 

“Fucking cocktease.”

Mikey arches his back, pressing his ass against Ray’s crotch. Ray’s dick is already hard, and he grinds it into Mikey, fitting the bulge in his jeans against the crack of Mikey’s ass. Mikey’s voice is low and breathless, full of anticipation. “Now who’s teasing?”

Ray bites Mikey’s neck where it joins his shoulder and growls low in his throat. “Bathroom. Gonna fuck you.” He turns Mikey around and kisses him, hard and sharp. Mikey moans, catching Ray’s tongue and sucking on it. Ray moves his hands to Mikey’s hips, curling his fingers through his beltloops and pulling Mikey closer so he can feel Mikey’s dick through his jeans.

Mikey settles his hands on Ray’s hips and slides one knee between both of Ray’s legs. Ray rocks against him easily. It’s perfect and the friction makes his cock ache even more, weighing heavily between this legs. 

“Fuck, Mikey.” Ray hisses. “Bathroom.”

Mikey slips out of his grip and away from him, snaking through the people in the hallway. He pushes into the bathroom, ignoring the urinals and heading for the back stall. A few people give them looks, a few catcalls, because everyone knows Mikey and feels free to give him shit. They shut up as Ray follows him in. Everyone knows Ray as well, and they probably know he doesn’t do this, doesn’t hook up in bathrooms. But there’s no mistaking that he’s here for Mikey, that he’s following him and locking the door behind them. The back stall is larger than the others, handicapped bars loosely bolted to the wall. Ray backs Mikey up against them, watching Mikey’s long fingers curve around the metal. 

Mikey holds Ray’s gaze as he moves one hand to the front of his jeans, undoing them with deft fingers. Ray watches as Mikey undoes the zipper, the sound lost in the pounding of Ray’s blood in his ears. “All the way off,” Ray says, his voice rough to his own ears.

Mikey sucks in a fast breath, his chest rising and falling with a jerk. He slithers out of his jeans, which should be impossible given how tight they cling to his body. Mikey toes off his shoes, balancing on them as reaches over and hangs his jeans on the hook on the back of the door. Ray can’t get the thought of Mikey’s legs wrapped around him out of his head. 

Ray stares at Mikey. He’s seen him naked before. They can’t help it, locked in a van and hotel rooms together, but this is different. This is Mikey, hot and available, here by choice. His cock is hard and long, slightly curved. Ray wraps his hand around it, letting the sweaty heat of his palm coax it harder. Mikey gasps and drops his head back, rising up on his toes as Ray strokes him. “Fuck, yes,” Mikey says.

Ray glances up in time to see Mikey’s crooked teeth bite his bottom lip, blanching it white. Ray lets go of Mikey’s dick, ignoring Mikey’s low sound. Mikey’s mouth makes Ray think about him on his knees, and that’s not what Ray wants tonight. Tonight he wants to fuck Mikey, wants to push his dick so deep inside him that Mikey won’t stop feeling it for days, will still feel the stretch and burn when they’re next to each other in the van on Thursday, heading out to their next gig.

Digging in the pocket of Mikey’s jeans, he fishes out the packet of lube he knew Mikey would have. Mikey’s always prepared. He presses it against Mikey’s palm, curving Mikey’s fingers around it. “Get started.”

Mikey makes another sound, something between a groan and a whimper. He bites the packet, tearing off the corner and smearing his fingers with lube before he reaches back. Ray works his jeans open, fisting his cock as he pulls it free of his boxer-briefs, stroking it and leaning back against the opposite wall of the stall. Mikey’s biting his lower lip again, worrying it with his teeth as his arm moves, and Ray can picture his fingers pushing inside himself, long and tapered and deep, spreading himself as he tries to work his legs wider apart without slipping off of his shoes. 

“Fuck.” Ray takes a condom out of his front pocket and works it on his dick with quick strokes. Mikey watches him with dark eyes Ray can’t quite see, hidden by the light’s reflection off his glasses. He takes the lube from Mikey’s free hand, squeezing the packet so it makes a thick line of liquid along the length of Ray’s cock. He keeps stroking with his other hand, spreading the slickness all over himself. 

“Now. Now.” Mikey’s voice is thick, desperate. “C’mon. Now.” He starts to turn, but Ray grabs his arm, leaving a shining handprint on Mikey’s bicep. 

“Like this.” He steps in and kisses Mikey, hard and deep, fucking Mikey’s mouth with his tongue. His hand moves from Mikey’s arm to his ass, urging Mikey closer. He can tell from Mikey’s shaky breath when he eases his fingers free, and that’s when Ray guides Mikey’s thigh up. Mikey’s hands curve around the bar and he arches his back as Ray rubs the head of his dick from Mikey’s balls to his opening, pushing forward slowly, feeling the tight contraction of Mikey’s skin around him, the unsteady give as he thrusts shallowly, opening him up inch by inch.

Mikey drops his head back, his throat pale and exposed. Ray moves his mouth to it, sucking a dark bruise at the join of Mikey’s shoulder, biting the tender skin when he finally sinks all the way inside him. His own breath is as shaky as Mikey’s, and he feels like he’s in a vise, Mikey’s body laying claim to his. Ray digs his fingers into Mikey’s ass, supporting him. Mikey groans and Ray can feel Mikey’s heels dig into Ray’s ass. 

Ray starts thrusting, pulling back until he can feel the humid air of the bathroom on his dick, then pushing in so he can lose himself in Mikey’s heat. It’s a shock of sensations, and he buries his face against Mikey’s neck as he moves, shoving him back against the wall with the weight of his thrust. His hair is damp from sweat, and he can taste salt on Mikey’s skin as he whispers against him.

“Yes. Fuck, yes. C’mon, Mikey. Fuck yeah.”

Mikey doesn’t say a word, but his breath is fanning against Ray’s hair with a kind of desperate urgency, the sound of it hitched higher than Mikey’s normal range as he takes every thrust, Ray going as deep as he can. He uses his hands to spread Mikey’s ass open wider, to get better purchase so he can fuck him harder. Mikey’s wrapped tight around him so it’s hard to move, hard to do anything but push deeper. 

There’s a loud thump as Mikey smacks his head back against the wall. Ray can see the white of Mikey’s knuckles as he grips the bar, trying to thrust into Ray’s movement. It’s hits Ray in the balls, and heat floods his dick. He fucks his orgasm into Mikey, his hips moving fast and rough. Mikey moans and hits his head again, his whole body spasming as he comes. Ray feels the wetness soak through his shirt, hot then cold.

Ray eases out of Mikey carefully, supporting him as Mikey gets his feet back under him. He still sways forward, head resting on Ray’s shoulder. “You okay?”

“No.” He laughs and leans back, blinking at him. “Give me a week.”

Ray grabs Mikey’s jeans and hands them to him, his eyebrow cocked toward his hairline. “A week?”

“Okay.” Mikey takes his jeans and then exhales, frowning down at the denim. “Maybe two. Also I don’t remember how pants work.”

Laughing, Ray grabs the jeans and squats down, holding them for Mikey as Mikey’s fingers dig into the muscles of Ray’s back for balance. 

“Ray?”

Ray turns his head, glancing up at Mikey. “Yeah?”

The sweat has broken down the product in Mikey’s hair, and his bangs are falling in his eyes, making him look younger. Vulnerable in a way that Mikey never lets show. “Why?”

He shakes his head. He doesn’t have the answer, not sure Mikey would believe anything anyway. Shrugging, he smiles and tugs a pant leg up to Mikey’s knee. “Because.”


End file.
